


Why do you care?

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-29
Updated: 2007-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: AU Harry and his twin sister, Róisín are mistreated their entire lives but they never seem to care as long as they are with one another. The twins get their fist taste of freedom when they are saved by someone the wizarding world would have never thought cared.Disclaimer: I wish I need the money more than ever now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Okay so I have good news, bad news, and great news. Though I'll start with general news. I’m pausing “Why do you care” but I’m not scratching her. It will probably be summer before I start reposting but there will be shorter charters and I will be breaking up the flashbacks so that everyone can understand them.

I always like to start with the bad news first so here we go. My computer has finally died. It crashed in October but she died two weeks ago. Well, that not really the bad news, the real bad news is that I have to move back in with my family and all of the typed text of every one of my stories are now saved to a disc in a storage that I’m on the verge of losing. I guarantee if I lose it you will know. (I will be the random person you hear screaming in the middle of the night.)

Now that that’s off my chest the next thing will be the good news. I have several new stories that I am going to add. One shall be a CCS / HP; another shall be an ordinary HP story, heh as well as a little more of this that and a little in between.

And lastly the great news, thought the gab-ster (yes I name my laptop after me) did give out, the entire story for “Why do you care” is complete. *gives bows all around* So as soon as I can purchase a new laptop, I shall began the transferal process of written type into typed text. WOO WOO 

Any who, hope for the best for me and I shall try my damnedest to get you HP fix back. Though there are quite a few good HP fics out there so read up and maybe sent me a few good long fics. 

Luv you tons, Sitara.


End file.
